Never Ever Let Alan Pick The Movie
by TeaBoysGirlfriend
Summary: Title says it all. just something I wrote in my spare time. It's the first fanfic ever that I have felt proud with! And it's Thunderbirds! CH7 is now up! Review please! :D
1. Alan's Choice

Never Ever Let Alan Pick The Movie

**A/N:** Hiya, this is my first fic that I have felt proud of so please, if you are going to review no flames. Constructive critism is welcomed. Very short but I hope it is funny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own those wonderful Tracy boys. If I did, they would all be standing right next to me. But they aren't so on to the story...

Never Ever Let Alan Pick The Movie

It was a balmy summers evening and only two of the Tracy brothers were in the pool. Scott was replacing John on Thunderbird 5 because he had, more than likely, wanted to get away from Gordon's next big prank and he had a feeling it involved him. Jeff was doing some paperwork up in his study. John was in the family room having a video call with his only big brother and Virgil was watching the two youngest Tracys in the pool.

"I wish I could join you. It sucks not being able to do anything," complained Virgil pointing to his bandaged leg.

"I seriously know how you feel bro," Alan replied. Virgil's broken leg was caused by the last rescue he had gone on.

_IR was at yet again at another rescue. An earthquake in Athens caught by John had IR there as fast as they could get there. All had gone well and everyone who was in any immediate danger had been evacuated. Scott had left in Thunderbird 1 and Alan and Virgil were heading back to Thunderbird 2 when the aftershock occurred. It was okay afterwards except for one thing: a piece of rather large rubble had land on Virgil's leg._

"_Virg! Hang on!" Alan had called out to his brother. He managed to lift the rubble off him and then helped him up. The two boys finally made it back to Thunderbird 2 and after Virgil had been helped by his baby brother to the infirmary, Alan headed on home to Tracy Island_

"I have had at least a month out of action because of this stupid broken leg!" Virgil was extremely upset about the whole thing and the two youngest Tracy boys sympathized. The Tracys loved being a Thunderbird and they all hated being out of action. A few minutes later, the second oldest Tracy boy came out to the lounge and jumped into the pool causing a rude reaction from Virgil. John just laughed.

"Now, now Virg. If you do that again, I must tell Dad. Can't have you being a bad boy. Can we?"

This comment got a John an evil eye and another rude gesture. John laughed again and went under the water before Virgil was able to throw a dangerous missile of unknown origins at his head. Alan and Gordon watched this fight between the two brothers from the side of the pool. They knew better than to fool with Virgil when he wasn't able to fly his 'Bird for a couple of days. The fight went on for some time, who knows how long, but Virgil won. John stayed in the pool for a few more minutes while Alan and Gordon got out and dried themselves. All four boys were soon enough all lined up in a row on the sun lounges. The sun had disappeared over the horizon and he stars had started to shine through. It was quiet. The Tracy boys don't like quiet. Alan was the first to speak.

"Why don't we all go inside and watch a movie. I'll pick."

The other three boys were hesitant.

"What horror could a 16 year old subject us to?" John asked. "Come on Al, I'll make popcorn."

Alan and John went into the house, shortly followed by Gordon and Virgil on crutches.

TBTBTBTBTB

Virgil was on the couch, Gordon in the armchair and John was on the mattress with his and Alan's sleeping bag on it. Gordon was munching on the popcorn when Alan entered the room and showed the DVD to his brothers. Gordon fell off the chair and nearly choked.

"_The Little Mermaid_? You have got to be kidding Al"

"Yeah, I am. I'll put the real DVD in now"

Alan turned to the DVD player. He closed the disk draw and settled down next to the second oldest Tracy boy. As soon as _Titanic_'s menu appeared, all except Alan groaned. Admitting to himself they were in for 194 minutes of torture, Virgil leaned over to John and whispered in his ear "remind me to never, EVER, let Alan pick the movie!"


	2. Scott's Idea

A/N:

**A/N:**After a review by KatZen (thanks a bunch!), I decided to write a couple more chapters. Set about a week later, Scott is still up in space and Gordon shall seek revenge on Alan...

**Disclaimer: ** sniff I wish I owned them but I don't...

Never Ever Let Alan Pick The Movie

Chapter Two

"And then," Gordon groaned, "he put _Titanic_ on. I mean, we couldn't leave the room because of Movie Night rules!"

Scott had tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail. Gordon glared at him and Scott stopped at once. He knew not to test his second youngest brother when he was angry. It usually ended up with a prank of some sort and Scott was already a victim of to many of Gordon's idea of 'fun' without a revenge prank held above his head. He thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Why don't you, John and Virg all plan a Movie Night for each of you and decide on the best way to plant revenge on Alan for making you watch _Titanic_?"

"That's brilliant Scott! I'll discuss it through with them while Alan's speaking with you. Not a word okay? "

Scott nodded and smiled. "Okay Gordy, see you later. Send sprout in."

Gordon said his goodbye. He went into the lounge room where he thought is little brother would be but he wasn't. Cursing silently, Gordon turned on his watch and called his only little brother. He didn't have to wait long to find out where Alan was.

"Alan! Scott's on the video phone and..." Gordon stopped right there as he saw his brother's face.

"Alan, is that lip stick on your face?"

Alan blushed and mumbled something while wiping the lip stick off using his sleeve. "What was that about Scott?"

"He's on the video phone and he wants to speak to you," came Gordon's reply.

"I'm on it. See you at dinner Gordon"

"FAB Alan" Gordon switched off the link between him and his little brother and went to find John and Virgil. He looked for John first because he was, by far, the easiest person to find. If he wasn't in Thunderbird 5, he cold be found either in his room, in another brother's room or near the pool. Gordon decided to check his room first. He knocked on John's door but there came no reply. Gordon slowly opened the door and peered in.

'Nope, Johnny's not in here' he thought to himself. He went to the middle Tracy's room next. When Gordon knocked on Virgil's door, there was a silence and then he heard Virgil's voice.

"Who's there?" he called to the unknown person at his door.

Gordo rolled his eyes and replied "Let me in, let me in, or I'll blow the door in. Who do you think it is idiot?"

Gordon heard Virgil laugh as John opened his door. He had an amused smile on his face and welcomed Gordon into his bedroom. He entered and sat down on the bed next to Virgil who sat on the bed and John sat back down on Virgil's desk.

"So what's the plan boys? How are we going to get Alan back?"

Virgil and John looked at Gordon like he was an alien from outer space. Gordon sighed and continued.

"Puh-lease, you are talking to Tracy Island's resident prankster. I know you're planning revenge because as soon as I knocked on the door, you both stopped talking. "

The two older boys looked at each other and John spoke up.

"You're right little brother. The only problem is, we don't know what to do!"

Gordon looked at his two older brothers, a slightly demonic smile on his face.

"Well then, it's lucky for you that Scott has an evil mind."

To be continued...


	3. Operation Make Alan Suffer

A/N: Wow

**A/N:** After I deleted my story and reposted it. YAY! Wow! People like my story! hehe. Anyway, I has Chapter 3 all ready for you guys. Hope you likes it!

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I didn't own em...

Never Ever Let Alan Pick The Movie

Chapter 3

"So I'll put my movie in tonight, John yours can next week and Virgil's can be a couple of days before Alan goes up to Thunderbird 5. Is this plan good my brothers?"

John and Virgil nodded. 'Operation Make Alan Suffer' was a go. As the three boys were discussing the finer details, Jeff Tracy peered in on his sons and said "I don't want to know what you lot are planning but you better get out to the dining room cause lunch is served."

Faster than you could say FAB, all three boys were out like a rocket. Well, Virgil went as fast as he could on crutches. Jeff smiled to himself and wondered what was up. Having Gordon in a room talking to his brothers normally ended up with a prank. What he didn't get was why he wasn't planning it with Alan. Those two were always getting in to trouble. Jeff shook his head and quickened his pace. Knowing his sons like he did, Jeff knew there wouldn't be much left for him to eat if he didn't hurry.

TBTBTBTBTB

Alan was in the pool doing laps when Virgil came outside and sat on his preferred sun lounge.

"Hey sprout."

"What's up Virg?" Alan swam over to the side of the pool and looked up curiously to his brother.

"We're going to hold another Movie Night tonight. It's Gordon's choice so I suggest you get out of the pool and prepare yourself."

"Okay. Thanks Virg." With that, Alan got out of the pool, dried himself and entered the house. Virgil smirked. His youngest brother had no idea what he was in for

TBTBTBTBTB

Virgil was on the couch, Alan claimed the armchair and was holding a big bowl of popcorn and John was on the mattress with his sleeping bag along with Gordon's. Everyone was ready for the movie and Alan had a faint idea that whatever it was, he was not going to like it. He sighed and accepted the fact that he had tortured his brothers and now it was their turn. John turned to face Virgil, caught his eye and they both laughed.

'Yep, I'm doomed' thought Alan as his brother walked into the room. Gordon placed the disk into the DVD player and settled down next to his second eldest brother. _Finding Nemo_'s menu appeared and everyone including Alan laughed. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Family Bonding

A/N: So sorry

A/N: So sorry. I've been real busy. PS- don't own anything except for Jayne (A new story sooooooon)!

**NEVER EVER LET ALAN PICK THE MOVIE  
CHAPTER FOUR**

Gordon's movie night was a success. Alan had felt the torture when Gordon started saying the lines alongside the characters. He was close to escaping but John grabbed him before Alan could get away. As soon as the movie was over, the boys decided to be kind and let Alan free. This had suited them perfectly because as soon as their baby brother was out of hearing range, they started planning the next movie night.

"Okay, so it's my turn. I think the next movie night should be about a week from now so that Alan doesn't get suspicious," John said, starting the discussion.

Virgil and Gordon agreed. They talked over the various pros and cons of each suggested movie and when they had finally agreed on a movie, they three of them realised it was time for bed.

TBTBTBTBTB

The next morning at the Tracy dining table was unusually quiet. Brains and Fermat were up at Thunderbird 5 doing some checks on the navigation system, Tintin, Onaha and Kyrano were on the Mainland shopping for more herbs and Virgil was in the infirmary with Jeff. John, Gordon and Alan were trying to make small talk to fill the silence but failed. All of a sudden, the video phone went off and all three Tracys raced to answer it. They all arrived and John pressed the button. Scott's face appeared on screen.

"Whoa, I didn't expect three at once! Where is number 4 then?" Scott joked.

"With Dad in the infirmary," answered John, grinning at Scott's statement.

"Why is that?"

"Dunno," Alan added to the conversation. Scott shrugged his shoulders and continued catching up with his little brothers. They all kept talking until Jeff entered the room.

"Hi Scott. Sorry to pull you away from your brothers but they have to finish breakfast. I'll call you later," And with a goodbye from Scott, Jeff ended the call. All the boys started to complain but Jeff stopped them.

"You know the rules in this household. Breakfast, now!"

Alan sighed, Gordon muttered under his breath and John just dealt with it. The Tracys entered the dining room to see Virgil, seated and stealing John's piece of toast.

"Hey! That's my toast!" John said jokingly knowing full well that any food on the table was free for grabs, Virgil laughed, licked the remaining part and offered it to his older brother. Everybody just broke into laughter. The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. Virgil stood up and surprised his brothers by not having a cast.

"So that's why you and Dad were in the infirmary! How stupid can we get?" said Alan as he realised the absence of his brother and father. He stood up and walked with Virgil to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing sprout?" asked Virgil, curious as to why Alan was helping with washing up.

"I like spending time with my family, even though at times I don't show it. I wanted to catch up," explained Alan, starting to fill the sink with water.

"In the kitchen?" Virgil replied sceptically. Alan just nodded. Virgil gave it up and started handing Alan dishes. It turned out a lot of fun. Virgil quizzed Alan about Tintin and Alan inquired Virgil about Jayne. They finished the plates and waited for Jeff to give them his breakfast things. Virgil turned his back to get the tea towel that he had just dropped and Alan saw his chance. Quickly grabbing a cup he had already washed, he filled it with water from the sink and dumped it over Virgil's head. As soon as the deed was done, Alan sped off.

'First, Alan's horrible choice in movies and now this. He will pay!' Virgil said to himself.


	5. Action Heroes!

A/N: Do not own these characters!

**NEVER EVER LET ALAN PICK THE MOVIE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Alan was jumpy for the next couple of weeks. John was sick when he planned his movie night, so he did it the week after. He forced his whole family, including Jeff, to sit through _Lilo and Stitch_. Alan actually sat through that movie without complaining. This fact surprised the other Tracy boys but then they smiled secretly. Alan's last movie will **torture **him severely. After the movie, Virgil mentioned to Alan something about water and revenge, and Alan got so scared he ran off to the study mumbling something about "extra study". As soon as he was gone, all of the boys laughed and Jeff got confused.

"Okay boys, what exactly are you doing to you baby brother?" Jeff demanded. All the boys burst into laughter again. About 5 minutes later, John got control back and gasped.

"Well Dad, Alan made us watch _Titanic_ and we all wanted revenge. Gordon was talking to Scott and he came up with the idea of paying Alan back" explained John.

Jeff nodded but he was still confused.

"What about that 'water and revenge' thing, Virg? Care to explain?" the head Tracy asked to Virgil.

Virgil laughed and started telling his tale. When he had finished, Jeff leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"I may not be as young as I used to be but I may be able to help."

John, Virgil and Gordon looked at each other with a puzzled expression. Normally, their dad tried to stop pranks, not encourage them. This could only be bad. For them or for Alan. Either way, they were quite willing for Jeff's help.

"Okay Dad, we will take your help. So, what's your evil genius plan?" Virgil asked.

"Well, it involves the day Alan is due on Thunderbird 5……………………………"

TBTBTBTBTB

Operation Take-Off was planned. Now all the Tracy boys, plus Jeff, had to do was wait. Alan relaxed a little bit after he realised nothing immediately bad was going to happen. He even asked Jeff to go over to the mainland the next time Tintin went in front of his brothers. He knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't really care. It had been three weeks and damage had befallen him yet and he was due to go up to Thunderbird 5 in a couple of weeks. He was excited. He hadn't been there in a while and he got to see Scott for about half and hour before he went back down to Tracy Island. Alan smiled to himself as he thought upon his good luck and he walked down to the kitchen. He was hungry and Kyrano had been cooking his famous cookies. He wanted one before they were all gone. He quickened his pace and arrived at the kitchen just as Kyrano was pulling a fresh bath of cookies out of the oven.

Seeing Alan, Kyrano smiled and waved and said "I can't cook much, but cookies are my thing!"

Alan laughed and asked if he could take a cookie. Kyrano agreed offering a plate of choc chip cookies to Alan. He took one, said thank you and took a bite before walking away. Alan had to be careful where he went because he didn't want his brothers to know Kyrano had cooked his yummy cookies. Well, not yet anyway. Alan decided to go into the lounge and give Scott a call.

Alan called three times and it dialled out. On the fourth attempt, Alan successfully got through.

"Hey Scott. What took you so long?" Alan greeted his brother.

"I was talking a shower. What's up sprout?" Scott said to his baby brother.

"Not much. I just wanted to speak to you. How's things goi-"Alan started to say but got cut off by the IR alarms.

"What's up Scott?" asked Alan, now with a tone of authority and maturity.

"Avalanche in the Alps. There is a ski lodge very close by and they are in danger. Tell Dad to send Thunderbird 1 with John at the wheel and Thunderbird 2 with yourself and Gordon. Good luck!" answered Scott quickly.

"F.A.B Scott." Alan nodded and raced to command and control. The entire Tracy clan was there. Alan spoke up before anyone else and said "Scott says it's an avalanche. Dad, send Thunderbird 1 with John and Thunderbird 2 with Gordon and me. Is that okay?"

Jeff nodded. "F.A.B boys. Get those people out and good luck"

And with that, John, Gordon and Alan were off on another IR rescue.


	6. Packing Bags

Disclaimer: Don't Own!

**NEVER EVER LET ALAN PICK THE MOVIE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The rescue at the Alps avalanche went well. Only a couple of people had critical injuries but most got of with a few cuts and bruises. The IR boys finished delivering people at the hospitals and returned home to Tracy Island. They landed minutes later and John, Alan and Gordon walked into the kitchen to find three mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them.

"I thought you might like something warm after being in the cold," Virgil said with a laugh. His brothers thanked him and took their mugs to the couch and they all sat down. The room was filled with silence until Gordon finished his hot chocolate.

"Thanks Virg, I might go up to my room and rest."

And off Gordon went. Alan rolled his eyes and continued drinking his drink. Virgil started a conversation with John, leaving Alan to dwell with his memories. Some of them were happy, some were sad and some made him laugh. All Alan knew was, by the time Virgil got his revenge; he had already planned a "special" gift to thank him.

TBTBTBTBTB

Alan was due to replace Scott on Thunderbird 5 in a couple of days. He was in his room packing his bag and eating cookies when John knocked on his door.

"Hey sprout, tonight we planned a nice little dinner and movie for you and Tintin"

Immediately, Alan's head shot up.

"Okay, now I know you're up to something. Definitely. What movie?" Alan asked curiously.

"I don't know," John had to hold in a laugh, because he _did _know what movie Alan's torture would be, "Virgil and Tintin chose it."

Alan cringed. This wouldn't be good for him. Ah well. He guessed it was punishment for his movie night a couple of months ago. He turned to face John and said

"Thanks. What time?"

John gave his baby brother the details and left him to finish his bag. He walked a little down the hallway and hi-fived Virgil who was waiting for him.

"So, let's go have a look at the movie choice again, shall we?" John said and the two boys laughed all the way down to the lounge room.


	7. Final Torture?

Disclaimer: Don't own!

**NEVER EVER LET ALAN PICK THE MOVIE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Alan tapped his foot on the floor. He was waiting, rather impatiently, for Tintin to arrive so that they could start their dinner and movie. Finally, Tintin walked down the stairs and Alan felt silly for being so impatient. Tintin was wearing a baby blue frilly tee, a knee length, navy blue denim skirt with black tights underneath and her up done up in a messy bun. Alan felt underdressed in jeans and his favourite, but worn out, shirt. Tintin smiled when she saw her boyfriend and gestured to the table. Alan nodded and they both went over and sat down. Alan started the conversation.

"So, how did my brothers rope you into being part of their revenge?"

"What revenge?" Tintin smiled cheekily.

Alan rolled his eyes and said, "The revenge for making them watch _Titanic_."

"Oh, that revenge. Well, I thought it might be fun!" she giggled.

Once again, Alan rolled his eyes. Tintin and Alan continued to talk until Alan complained about being hungry. Tintin laughed and called out to Virgil and Gordon.

Virgil and Gordon came out, wearing suits and aprons and carrying the couple's dinner on two silver platers. Alan took one look at them and completely lost it. It took him about 10 minutes to recover. Virgil and Gordon laughed along, placed the dinner on they table and left. Alan and Tintin took of the lids of the silver platters to revel spaghetti bolognaise, garlic bread, tomato soup and a small plate of John's special homemade sushi. Alan grinned at his beautiful girlfriend and the two started eating.

The meal was light and the conversation was about various, light-hearted topics. When the two had finished eating, Tintin called in the "waiters" again and they took away the platters. Tintin then got up, grabbed Alan's hand and dragged him along to the lounge room. She told him to sit down and put on the blindfold. Once he did just that, Tintin then told him to cover his ears. Once again, Alan obliged to the orders he was given. She then went to the kitchen, grabbed the popcorn and the DVD from Gordon and returned.

"Can I open my eyes and ears yet?" Alan said, unsure of what was happening. He heard Tintin giggle and she said something that sounded like 'no way'. He sighed and continued to wait. Tintin put the movie in the DVD player and when the main menu came up, she allowed her boyfriend to open his ears and take the blindfold off.

Alan stared at the screen on horror. Yes, _Titanic_ was bad, but this was worse. Much worse.

TBTBTBTBTB

Virgil and Gordon were in the kitchen, eating the leftover sushi that John had made. John was in his room, catching up on some books that he hadn't read yet and Jeff was up in the control room with Brains, working through some security glitches that they had only just become aware of.

"I bet you 10 bucks that Alan screams something when he finds out the movie that he will be forced to watched" Virgil said.

"You're on!" Gordon replied. In his head, he knew he had already lost but, it was more fun when he agreed.

Virgil smiled and put his can of Coke to his lips. He was going to be 10 dollars richer by the end of the night. It might not be much, but it was enough to help buy a new pair of Converse. His old ones were starting to get holes in them.

Just while Virgil was contemplating this thought, a loud wail rang through the house. The two brothers laughed and Gordon payed up.

TBTBTBTBTB

"Tintin, how could you do this to me?" Alan wailed. He had been pretty much tied to the couch and been forced to watch _Hairspray_. No, not the musical version. It was the original version. Alan had always hated _Hairspray_, but taking him to see it at Broadway made the hate worse.

"It was worth it to see your face when you saw the menu." She laughed long at that.

"You didn't even watch _Titanic_ that night. And I thought you liked that movie anyway?"

"Oh, I do. But this is your brothers' revenge. I just helped " Again, Tintin laughed.

Alan glared evilly at her. Then he turned to face the TV and settled down to an hour and a bit of torture.

"_At least the worst of it is over_." Alan thought to himself. How wrong he was.


End file.
